


Her Birthday

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the main plot, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Community: halfamoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Jessica Moore Lives, Outdoor Sex, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A timestamp for Reaper Jessica Moore 'verse (Reconcilliation 'verse) inspired by HalfAMoon. Can be read on its own as just general femslash.





	Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Half the sky.  
> Can be read alone for the purposes of HalfAMoon. Timestamp for a larger 'verse a lot of which is Jessica-POV. More of this might end up existing for later prompts, but I'm not sure. There were a few other things I meant to mention but...shrug. :)

On Miriam’s birthday, Jess takes her into the field that borders the trees. This is Jess’ place, ever since she’s been, well, _back_ , and it’s somewhere that, over time, the boys have let her have to herself. She needs the expanse of the sky above her and all the long, long grass coming up midway on her long legs. 

But today she will share this place, and it won’t be just hers anymore. It’s all right, because there’s a way she and Miriam connect that’s unique to them and Jess knows one thing. Miriam is someone who will understand the sky.

The things it holds, the things it doesn’t, and most of all the way it reminds Jessica of where she was before and who was there. How everything does, but the sky especially. 

Miriam always knows, just like Jess needs her to.

They kiss under the stars, that are _bright bright bright_ and Jess breathes, pulling the scent of Miriam in and relishing her, holding her so, so close. In the dark, they move against each other like waves, breath catching and releasing, eyes closing, lost together in the rhythm of it all.

They are alone and the field is big enough that when Jess finally brings Miriam to a long, quaking orgasm the noise doesn’t travel to anyone else’s ears and they can be as loud as they want, as loud as they need.

Afterwards, they lie on the blanket in the grass, Miriam curled on her side and laying against Jess’ chest, in her arms. Her breaths come in tiny little shudders as she settles into afterglow and Jess murmurs, “Happy birthday, baby,” and Miriam says, “I can’t believe you actually came back, all the way back to me. For exactly this.”

“For exactly this,” Jess agrees.


End file.
